Kessler
Summary Kessler is the main antagonist of inFAMOUS. Kessler was an alias used by Cole MacGrath when he returned to his past to save his former self from a desolate future. Usurping control of the mentalist faction known as the First Sons from Alden Tate's father, Kessler would later use its assets to accelerate the chain of events that lead to his conception. Possessing nearly double the power of his past self, Kessler was a very powerful Conduit, capable of manipulating electricity, as well as having several other abilities. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A, likely higher Name: Kessler, Cole MacGrath Origin: InFAMOUS Gender: Male Age: Over a century old Classification: Conduit, First Sons Leader Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in Hand-to-Hand Combat, Regeneration (Mid-Low. Low-Mid via absorbing electricity), Lightning Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Capable of time travel, and seemingly summon First Sons drones by pulling them through rifts in time), Telepathy, Can generate electricity without the constant need to recharge from an outside source, Kinetic Energy Manipulation (Can produce shockwaves of kinetic energy), Can drain bioelectricity and life energy with a touch (via the Bio-Leech), Earthquake Generation (Can create earthquakes by striking the ground), Weather Manipulation (Likely possesses this ability from his past self, who could create a city-wide thunderstorm after he had just acquired his powers), Homing Attack, Attack Reflection (with Shockwaves), Duplication (Can create electrical doppelgangers of himself to aid in combat), Forcefield Creation (Can create electro-magnetic forcefields and possesses an ever-present energy barrier around himself), Magnetism Manipulation, Telekinesis, Longevity (Was able to live for over a century), Mind Manipulation (Can mentally attack enemies, and absorb, manipulate, and implant memories via touch. It is potent enough to easily bypass the mental defenses of Cole, who in turn was able to easily shrug off Sasha's Mind Control in her prime), Durability Negation. Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Easily resisted Sasha's Mind Control without even trying in her prime, who was able to easily control all of Empire City in a vastly weakened state due to being tortured and drained by the First Sons), Electricity, Absorption (Of matter and energy), Matter Manipulation (On a Macro Quantum level. His past self showcased such resistance, and likely possesses it himself), Biological Manipulation/Disease Manipulation, and Extreme Heat, possibly Time Paradox Immunity (Was completely unaffected by changes in the timeline) Attack Potency: At least Mountain level, likely higher (Kessler's abilities as a Conduit were much stronger than Cole's abilities, given that Kessler developed his abilities with Ray Sphere technology for many years) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (He is able to casually dodge and move faster than Cole's lightning bolts) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Physically overpowered Cole in their struggle). Class G with Magnetism/Telekinesis (Comparable or superior to his past self) Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class, likely higher (Can create earthquakes with a punch) Durability: At least Mountain level, likely higher Stamina: Superhuman. Significantly lower after using his most powerful attacks, likely decreased due to old age. Range: Tens of kilometers with powers Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Genius. Is an incredibly advanced scientist, who used his knowledge to sky-rocket the development of the First Sons organization and their technology, which is hundreds of years more advanced than the rest of the world and leaves even the most brilliant modern scientists in shock and making them think they've been abducted by aliens. Likely developed his own cybernetic implants, and created the Ray Sphere in a few decades, a device that originally took over a century to perfect. Is also incredibly skilled in espionage and tactical maneuvering, able to easily overwhelm his opponents in the midst of combat and exploit the slightest weaknesses. Tricked the government into funding and authorizing the First Sons experiments, and kept them from finding out about his true plans until it was too late. Planned the Empire City Quarantine for decades and planned the entirety of the events of inFAMOUS 1 ''in perfect detail up until his death. Has extensive knowledge of the future (as it is history where he comes from) and made numerous "predictions" that were never once wrong. '''Weaknesses:' Using too much electricity will exhaust him, leaving him temporarily vulnerable (After being exhausted, he will regain his stamina and electrical energy in a few seconds). Whether or not he still has the same weaknesses as Cole is unknown. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Flash Step:' Could easily travel long distances with this ability. Can even zip around Ground Zero several times within a second and dodge Cole's lightning bolts. *'Shockwave:' Can summon long range shockaves. Doesn't need to 'charge up' and can control knockback (Make someone trip or knock someone a city block away) and damage (Deal little damage or high damage). *'Ground Pound:' Just by charging for a second, could summon miniature expanding earthquakes with a simple punch. Could be enhanced if used after jumping. *'Phantasms:' Can summon multiple transparent clones of pure energy while using other abilities. Can invoke mind rape effects stunning someone for awhile, but can also take a couple of hits *'Lightning Burst:' Shoots out a burst of lightning that looks like a beam. *'Electric Lift:' Can lift someone with electricity with ease. Can electrocute them in the process and toss them around easily. Covers the diameter of Ground Zero showcasing wide range. *'Grenades:' Can summon landmine-esque grenades, detonating when someone is nearby. Typically thrown around as a volley but can be manually detonated. *'Mental Attacks:' Can send own memories into a target by grabbing their head. *'Electric Touch:' Using one's own electricity against them, kills them with it with a touch. *'Barrier:' Constantly has a barrier that defends him from damage until he's resting. Able to take on bullets and a lightning storm. *'Drone summon:' By seemingly ripping out a rift of time or by some other means, summons three grenade launcher drones. *'Time Travel:' One-way trip back to time. Might be possible to use repeatedly. Others Notable Victories: Ozpin (RWBY) Ozpin's Profile (Speed is equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Infamous Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Humans Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Male Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Final Bosses Category:Tier 7